This invention relates generally to an improved and relatively simple mounting clip for receiving and supporting a compact medication infusion pump from a belt or other clothing item worn by a patient. The mounting clip includes interlocking components designed for relatively quick and easy sliding and snap-fit removable mounting of an infusion pump.
Medication infusion pumps are generally known in the art for use in delivering or dispensing a prescribed medication to a patient. In one common form, such devices comprise a relatively compact pump housing adapted to receive a syringe carrying a prescribed medication for administration to a patient through a catheter or the like. The infusion pump includes a small drive motor for controlled advancement of a syringe piston plunger to administer the medication to the patient. Programmable control means are normally provided for operating the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of medication over an extended period of time. Such infusion pumps are utilized to administer insulin and other medications, with exemplary pumps being marketed by MiniMed Technologies of Sylmar, Calif. under model designations 504 and 506. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; and 4,685,903.
Medication infusion pumps of the general type described above provide significant advantages and benefits with respect to accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period of time. The infusion pump is often designed to be extremely compact and thus may be adapted to be carried by the patient. As a result, the medication can be administered with precision and in an automated manner, without significant restriction on the patient's mobility or life-style.
In the past, compact medication infusion pumps have been adapted for mounting onto a patient's belt or other selected clothing item, by means of a conventional spring-legged belt clip. In this regard, such belt clip devices have typically been designed for connection to the housing of the infusion pump, and for clip-on installation onto the patient's belt. However, manipulation of the pump housing and belt clip for this purpose is a difficult maneuver for many patients to perform in a smooth and controlled manner without rapid or jerking motions. In this regard, it is important for the patient to avoid significant tension applied to the catheter, to correspondingly avoid inadvertent disruption of medication delivery. Conventional belt clips have not been designed to safeguard against rapid or jerking motions during pump mounting or removal, whereby great care must be exercised by the patient to prevent excessive tension forces on the catheter.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art, by providing an improved mounting or belt clip adapted for quick and easy mounting of a medication infusion pump onto and subsequent removal of the pump from a patient's belt or the like, without requiring any rapid motions.